


Невозможное возможно

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Humor, Missing Scene, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вампир уже пытался попасть внутрь, используя разные трюки и ухищрения. Но все его старания были напрасны — обслуживающий персонал роддома был старой закалки и прекрасно разбирался во всех тонкостях обращения с озабоченными дедами. Поэтому Дракулу постоянно ловили и вежливо, но настойчиво и неотвратимо выставляли за дверь.— Бешеная гаргулья! — ругнулся вампир, в очередной раз обнаружив себя стоящим у закрытой входной двери.— Может, перестанешь? — робко предложил Фрэнк, спокойно сидя на скамейке и наблюдая за другом.— Ни за что! Я хочу внутрь, и я попаду внутрь!
Kudos: 2





	Невозможное возможно

— Попасть в больницу, — шептал Дракула, мрачно разглядывая высокое здание. — Оглушить врача… завладеть его халатом… проникнуть в…

— Что ты там бормочешь? — поинтересовался у друга Фрэнк. Пока вампир разглядывал больницу, синий монстр купил мороженое в вафельном стаканчике и теперь ел его.

В ответ на недоуменный вопрос граф лишь поморщился и проворчал:

— А то ты не знаешь! Внутрь хочу.

— Но ведь туда можно только отцу!

— И что? Я, между прочим, тоже отец… отец матери…

— Не думаю, что тебя пустят, — Франкенштейн с сомнением покачал головой.

— А с чего ты взял, что мне нужно чьё-то разрешение? Я же граф Дракула, я могу пройти куда хочу и где хочу!

Фрэнк только вздохнул. Вампир уже пытался попасть внутрь, используя разные трюки и ухищрения. Но все его старания были напрасны — обслуживающий персонал роддома был старой закалки и прекрасно разбирался во всех тонкостях обращения с озабоченными дедами. Поэтому Дракулу постоянно ловили и вежливо, но настойчиво и неотвратимо выставляли за дверь.

— Бешеная гаргулья! — ругнулся вампир, в очередной раз обнаружив себя стоящим у закрытой входной двери.

— Может, перестанешь? — робко предложил Фрэнк, спокойно сидя на скамейке и наблюдая за другом.

— Ни за что! Я хочу внутрь, и я попаду внутрь!

Видно, у графа была высшая степень отчаяния, ибо у него наконец-то стало что-то получаться. Ценой невероятных усилий и потраченных нервов ему удалось выкрасть из здания врачебную форму.

Вот это удача!

Хотя… а не слишком ли я поспешил?

Похоже, для Дракулы сегодня был явно неудачный день.

— Ну что ж, хотя бы маскировка есть, — тоскливо вздохнул он, осматривая форму медсестры, украденную (что вы, «одолженную»!) им пару минут назад.

— Ты серьёзно это оденешь?!

— А что ещё предлагаешь?!

Фрэнк ничего не предлагал. Обречённо вздохнув, он изобразил «рукалицо» и затих.

Вампир, что-то бурча себе под нос, удалился в кустики. Когда же он переоделся и вышел, сверкая оголёнными коленками, челюсть отпала не только у Франкенштейна, но и у пары зомби, которые проходили мимо.

— Ну как я тебе? — поинтересовался Дракула.

— Очень… очень специфично…

— Ну и прелестно! Я пошёл.

— А ты уверен, что…

— Да всё под контролем! Я же говорил — невозможное возможно.

Фрэнк проводил взглядом ковыляющего друга до самой двери и поёжился. Иногда с Драком было страшно…


End file.
